A man to be shared
by Dr Crack Pipe
Summary: A fan fiction revolving around Reaper and Tracer. Following the events of a would-be murder, Reaper reveals a dark part of his past. The couple then engage in a heated make-out session. As they reach their climax they are interrupted by Pharah, who wants to join. But will Tracer share her boyfriend around with another girl?


Over-watch HQ - Reapers room.

 _"lena, please, just leave it!"_.

"No! you just beat that man and nearly killed him for no reason. i want to know why!" Tracer shouted. At this point, she didn't even have the capacity to think anymore. _what on earth would cause him to such a thing unprovoked?._ The thought ran through her mind since it happened. Despite the fact that it had happened no less then an hour ago, Tracer could only vaguely remember how it went down.

* * *

 **Flashback:**

The couple had walked into a local bar, not far from Over-watch H.Q. upon entering the building, Tracer noticed that Reapers' breathing had sped up, nearly as fast as his fists clenched. she followed his gaze to a bearded man with an average build. she noticed that not only did he have two sub-machine guns attached to his belt, but he also wore a patch. one that she could only guess stated that he was part of a gang. seeing where this was headed, Tracer asked him if he wanted to leave. But he was already gone.

by the time she had finished her sentence, Reaper already had the man against the wall, and the bar went silent. said man was struggling to breath, fists flying towards reapers' face in a desperate attempt to free himself. " _Pathetic!"_ , Reaper whispered. The man stared into his eyes fearfully, begging for release. "please let me go!. who are you?". Moments passed. Until, tightening his grip, Reaper then spoke, " _you don't remember me? the little boy you found hiding under a bed after you MURDERED HIS FAMILY?!"._ The man then became even more scared, knowing that he would pay for his sins, one way or another.

But, before Reaper had the chance to kill the man that was currently held against the wall, Tracer had interfered. Pleading for him to stop, she placed her hands on his own, speaking softly, so that only he could hear. "Please. Gabe. Stop before you do something you'll regret! come on, i know you're a good person. you don't have to do this". He seemed to calm down, letting the man go, who then fell to the ground gasping for air. The only thing heard from Reaper was a short apology, and as he made way for the door, people had no intention of getting in his way.

Chasing after her angered boyfriend, Tracer gave him a quick kiss on his masks' cheek. "come on love, let's go home", she said, giving him a sympathetic look.

 **End of flashback:**

* * *

 _Okay, maybe he DID have a good reason,_ Tracer thought _._

 _"you want to know why i did it?",_ Reaper asked, his ghostly voice sending shivers down the girls' spine.

"yes, i do!".

Taking a deep breath, Reaper continued. _"because that - THING - shot my father, raped my mother and then burned her alive!. And when he was finished with them, he threw my little 8 yr old sister into the wall and beat her senseless. i can still remember the look on her face as she begged for my help...but i was so selfish, i ignored her and ran to my bed. He did nothing but laugh at their dead bodies as i watched in horror. he would've come for me too, but the police knocked on the front door. He pushed past the cops and fled. I came out from under my bed and rushed to find my father. I tugged his shirt, trying to get him up as the cops pulled him out of the burning house, telling myself that he was just sleeping. i waited for him to get up and tell me that everything would be alright. Or do SOMETHING. I tried to cry myself to sleep that night, one of the cops took me in. she was nice to me, but her husband was different. He'd come home and tell me to 'man the fuck up', that it was just a part of life, and that i had to get over it! that, is why i nearly killed that man in the bar. because no matter how much i would drink...i could never forget the face of someone who took EVERYTHING from me!"._

By this point, reaper was on his knees, and though his reputation made out that the former mercenary was a heartless monster, whose hunger could only be sated with blood. he was at his breaking point, with tears in his eyes.

Upon hearing of her lovers' horrible past, there was nothing to be found in her expression. nothing, but pure shock. Utterly speechless, Tracer did the only thing left to do in a situation like this. Dropping to her knees, finding herself at his level, Tracer did not hesitate when she found her hands in his, before pulling him into a loving embrace. One that showed Reaper that there was at least one person that he could still confide in. One that he could trust. One that he could love.

And as they lay on the floor, in each others arms. The man didn't feel pain, regret, hate. He felt comfort, and serenity. He felt at peace **(for how long, no one knows XD)**. To him, he was no undead mercenary, with a taste for vengeance. He was the caring and protective man he was before death. He was Gabriel Reyes.

He brushed a lock of that untamed brown hair he had become so fond of, behind Tracers' ear as her eyes slowly closed. And while Lena slept peacefully, Reaper couldn't help but admire her. Sure, a woman like Widow-maker or Mercy would be labeled as 'hot', being the little sluts they were. But next to him, was someone truly special. A woman who didn't dress up in revealing outfits, to show off her body, and he doesn't need her to. Because in his eyes, She is the very definition of beautiful.

Kissing Lena's forehead softly, causing her to sub-consciously smile, Reaper then whispered the same words he swore would never come from his mouth, "I love you", before slowly, he too fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: so guys, how was that for my first fanfiction? if you like it, i promise i'm not finished with this, just waiting for approval. if you want me too then i'll post up the next chapter when it's finished...it'll be a lemon btw, (weird referring to sex as a fruit isn't it?). and as for the third chapter (which is where i'll most likely do one more chapter before finishing), i want it to be a threesome between Reaper x Tracer x Female Overwatch character. So let me know who you want to join them. anyway, thanks for reading :)**


End file.
